The Power of Combine
by LifeIsGood522
Summary: After Blood of Olympus and The Deathly Hollows, a new great prophecy was told and the demigods, witches and wizards must unit to defeat their enemies to save the world. Everyone is on a separate quest that may or may not, lead them to death. Will they succeed on their quests? Read to see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story, hope you enjoy it! :)**

The Power Of Combine

Chapter One

Percy

Percy was still in bed when Annabeth knocked on his door. He kept on sleeping until she rushed into cabin three and pulled Percy out of his bed. Tyson still asleep under his pillow.

"Get up, seaweed brain. Chiron is having a meeting in a few minutes about something really important!" Percy slowly changed into his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and tattered jeans.

A while later, Annabeth and Percy sprinted to the big house. Chiron was there already waiting with everyone else. When Percy finally settled down on a really comfortable chair, Chiron started to speak,"so, as some of you already noticed. I am going to talk about something very important. There's a school of magic that teaches wizards and witches..." "You mean like those green skinned and crooked nosed witches and wizards with little pointy hats and robes?" asked Percy. "No, humans that can perform magic. And some didn't have any drop of muggle blood in their veins..." then Jason cuts in, "sorry, but what does "muggle" means?" "wizards and witches called mortals "muggles" right, Chiron?" answered Annabeth, turning to Chiron. "Yes, Annabeth. You are absolutely right about this. But this is also tied with the third great prophecy." "There's another great prophecy?" even Leo, who was clinking some metal with his hammer looked up surprised.

"That's right." Rachel's voice echoed down the hall, "it's something like this:

Ten demigods shall travel east

To a place full of magic,

Three will wait there,

Two shall find their way to destiny

Hate shall rise from nowhere

With different powers,

Destroyed the evil

"Wow, sounds like tons of fun." Leo grinned wildly, but no one was paying any attention to him. "So, who is hate or what is it?" Annabeth whispered to Piper, "I seriously don't know" "Well, I am sure that Chiron won't tell anyone the answer to my question."

Chiron went on talking, "Rachel I and figured out that you guys, Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna and Thalia are the ten demigods that are going east. Well, the magic place is supposed to be the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, somewhere near London. Rachel will be with you guys since I can not, she will help you as much as she could. You are leaving tomorrow to the airport, it will be an eighteen hour flight. So be prepared." "Just one question, how are Percy and I going to be on a plane if Zeus is going to blast us out of the sky?" asked Nico. "Oh, I asked permission for you two to travel by air just this time safely."

After the meeting, Percy hurried to cabin three, his cabin to pack for the trip. He packed five random t-shirts into his sea-green suitcase his dad, Poseidon gives him for his birthday this year, and one of the t-shirts said "They are pegasuses, not horses." He also packed some jeans and shorts in case it's hot. He lay down on his bed and stared at the fountain. The bottom of the fountain was filled with gold drachmas, he had always wonder if they ever will ran out.

He came out of his cabin and went to the dining place for breakfast. He sat down at the Poseidon table with his half-brother Tyson, the cyclop. He was halfway done with his blue pancakes when Jason came to his table and whispered, "meet me at the deck with Annabeth," Percy nodded with his mouth full of blue food and made Drew and the other Aphrodite girls giggle at him. Piper, being the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, told them to be quiet and eat their breakfast. But Percy was sure she winked at him. By the time he started his second plate of blue pancake, Tyson was finishing his third plate. "Tyson, so how was your job?"Percy asked eagerly, "great, every cyclop treat me very nicely and told me techniques of making swords and all that," Tyson answered full-mouthed, his eye twinkle while he answered. "Oh, there's something I need to do. See ya!"

Percy hurried to the Athena table, and pulled Annabeth away from Daedalus' computer. "Wise girl, I promised Jason to meet him at the deck after breakfast with you," "okay, but I just need this tiny little detail written down…"

Percy waited for five long minutes until Annabeth closed the computer, "let's go, seaweed brain," Annabeth held Percy's hand and walked quietly to the deck.

When Percy was at the deck, he was surprised at how much people were there. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Thalia and Nico. "Why did you took so long to came here with Annabeth? You knew I am super ADHD, it felt like forever." Leo asked Percy accusingly. The crowd immediately burst into laughter.

Jason step in and said, "We are suppose to have a discussion about our new quest, so what do you think, Annabeth?" "Well, first I do think there's something Chiron was hiding from us, like information that is going to stop us from going." "What do you mean?" Piper ask curiously, "you guys probably don't know but like in the first great prophecy, Chiron didn't told me the part where someone had to die." "So you mean, he probably only told Rachel to say some parts of the prophecy." "Right, and also I did think of something else about this quest. How do we know where to go to the Magic school for wizards and witches?" Annabeth asked, as though she was talking to a person who knows everything. "Didn't Chiron say that Rachel is coming with us, so maybe Chiron told her how," Thalia said, "well, guess that explains. But usually he share everything with me, but now he told Rachel instead," Annabeth said bitterly. "But why can't quests and prophecies just be ignored for a while, everything is fine," Thalia complained, "I was in the middle of an exciting hunting mission with Artemis when Chiron told me to come here." "What is it?" Percy asked, "not telling you," seeing Percy made a sad face, Thalia whispered into Percy's ears and made sure no other people heard anything.

"Okay, don't ignore the fact that I am a son of Hades, I am going into the shades," Nico said, shading himself from the sun. "Nico just said a fact, it is really hot over here. I will prefer to do things in the shades on a sunny day like this," Piper said, pulling Jason with her.

After a few minutes, Percy came out of the conversation with the Nereids and started to pay attention again to the discussion. Currently Piper was just telling everyone the packing list for the quest. Leo was clearly not paying enough attention to remember what Piper said. After Piper's long packing list, everyone seems to be out of words.

"I guess the discussion is ending because nobody is really paying any attention to anyone. Bye, see you later!" Jason ran away as fast as he can, but Piper caught up with him and smack him in the head. Percy walked quietly hoping that Annabeth would forget about the promised trip to the bookstore. But clearly she didn't forgot about it.

"Let's go to the magic book store to buy some books on witches and wizards." Annabeth said. Percy stayed silent for a moment before he started to speak, "I just thought of Bob and Damasen… They sacrificed themselves to get us out of Tartarus." "But we couldn't have saved them, besides one of them is a titan and another is a giant. Bob can die as much as Zeus can die and to kill Damason, you need a demigod and a god. So logically, they can't die but right now, they are probably tortured." Percy and Annabeth kept silent all the way to the bookstore. It seemed forever for Percy to go to the bookstore and go back. Annabeth chose about ten heavy books on magic, witches and wizards. Annabeth handed him the bag of books and walked back to camp Half-Blood in silence. Percy immediately went back to his cabin after he handed Annabeth her books. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to RanDomthoughtS9 for reviewing. I almost burst into tear when I saw your review.:) **

Chapter Two

Jason

Jason woke up staring at hippy Zeus. His cabin is always thundering, since his father, Jupiter is the god of the sky, and his weapon, the lighting bolt can blast thousands of people. Thinking to that thought, he pushed that thought away. He took his bag for the trip today and stepped outside. As usual, the Aphrodite girls were surrounding him making it hard to breath, suddenly he felt the touch of lips. Piper opened her eyes and smiled. They walked toward the big house, where Chiron was waiting for them. Piper's pink suitcase beside the new bench the Hephaestus cabin made this year. Jason set his light blue backpack besides Piper's suitcase.

Hazel came a few minutes later holding hands with Frank. Frank looked so much different when he first join camp Jupiter, he looked more _roman _as Reyna said. Reyna… Jason felt like he owe her something, it's just this little feeling whenever he sees her. Piper knew what he was thinking, so she squeezed his hand and said, "Jason, it's okay. You don't have to be in charge of everything, remember? Frank is the praetor of camp Jupiter." Piper's word has always been comforting to him ever without charmspeak. Jason didn't realize that Reyna came until she came right in front of him.

"Oh, hi. How's new Rome?" He asked her, "new Rome? It is doing like before but better without Octavian." Her dark eyes seems to show him how happy she is without Octavian.

Leo grinned his way with Festus as a suitcase. "Guess what? I'm bringing Festus with us," everyone cheered, they knew Festus was the reason Leo didn't end up waking up in the middle of the ocean. Beside Leo, his girlfriend Calypso came and said, "I'm going with you guys, I am not sure if Leo can shut up whenever he wants to." Ever since that day when Leo and Calypso appeared right on camp Half-Blood, everyone knew that Leo isn't going to have some good time.

Once everyone was there, Chiron led them to the edge of the road where the grey sisters' extra large taxi was. _Uh oh, guess we're having some time with the grey sisters,_ Jason thought desperately.

Percy hopped on the taxi and sat on the end, Annabeth on his sides, Jason sat in the middle with Piper on the other side. Then Leo hopped in with Frank as a mice. Hazel went on the row behind them with her older brother Nico. Reyna and Thalia sat next to Nico. Calypso, sat right behind Leo so she could shut him up when he starts to talk about anything confusing. Rachel sat at the back row with her bags. Chiron payed the money to the grey sisters and waved.

Suddenly, the car was speeding ahead. Piper was screaming at the top of her lungs, Hazel clutched Nico's shoulder with Frank on her lap. Annabeth was totally tearing Percy into pieces.

When they arrived at the airport, everyone is so relieved that they survive the ride. Jason was even tempted to hug the plants. With their bags, Rachel led the way. Jason thought that she looked tired and restless. He hangout with Percy at the chairs to wait for Rachel to leave all the luggages.

Finally when Rachel came back, they went to the security. They had to put their bags and coats, but Hazel manage to skip it with her power with mist. So they found the place to sit down and spend like half an hour just looking in the different shops in the airport.

Sitting down in a row with Piper, Percy and Annabeth. Jason tied his seatbelt and fastened it. Percy looked scared for the first time ever, her sister Thalia was not looking better. Knowing her fright for height, it was funny to think that she was the daughter of Zeus, king of the gods and god of the sky. Jason couldn't see Nico's face, but he was sure that Nico's face is unnaturally pale.

Jason manage to float around with his seatbelt on and started to enjoy himself. Piper was sitting with a magazine about nature which couch Hedge and Grover gived her as a gift. Annabeth, on the other side was trying to read a book while Percy was just making a blob of water floating in the air.

Suddenly the plane started to move forward faster and faster until it left ground. Hazel, who sat behind Piper, was already looking green. Frank past her the garbage bag and immediately she throw up. Percy was no better, he was plainly so scared being blast by lightning in the air that he was pulling the seat in front of him. Luckily, no one sat in that seat or they might've have a bad time just sitting. Nico, looked ghostly pale was trying to fade into the shadows to hide himself.

Jason's stomach growled, reminding him that he didn't have breakfast yet. But after the scent of throw up reached him, he didn't felt like calling the ladies to bring him breakfast on the plane.

But they came anyways. "Do you want some breakfast?" Jason nodded, he knew he wasn't going to ignore the fact that he was hungry. He was given with sausage, bacon and egg, fruits and bread. Jason gulped down the fruits and ate his bread with butter. He wasn't really sure if he should eat the weird-looking bacon and egg. He taste it, but it tasted like it came right from a can. So he stopped eating immediately. Piper was having a hard time with the ladies, "I am a vegetarian, so do you have any dishes without meat?"the ladies handed her some salad. Piper ate all of it even though it wasn't the best food ever.

Later, Jason and Piper decided to watch some movies. There was some parts Piper had to cover herself from the screen, it wasn't really a _kid_ movie. Jason finally took a nap after the freaking movie.

The plane was going down when Piper shook Jason from his sleep. At first he thought that his father blast their plane, but it turn to be that their plane was on London now. Their plane landed on the runway and everyone clapped. Jason clapped too since everyone was clapping.

Soon, everyone got of the plane. Hazel had to be supported by Frank because of the airsickness she had. Percy was totally kissing the ground with Thalia rushing the bathroom and hit the mirror, even people hundred meters away could heard the sound of it.

As everyone picked up their bags, Rachel led them to a little bus. "This bus is going to drop us of at a hotel, so it's going to be a short ride." Jason knew Leo was going to cheer, he hated car rides and avoid them all his life.

When they arrived at the hotel, Rachel already booked six rooms, two people per room. Jason knew he was going to sleep with Percy. Rachel always do that no matter what. Once Jason opened his room, he was amazed, the windows were huge and shows the business of the street outside. Percy insists that he wanted to sleep closer to the bathroom, because it is the only place that has water. And fortunately for Jason, he gets the one by the window.

Hours later, Jason sat by Piper in a fancy restaurant with everyone. He ordered some roast potatoes and brownies, his all-time favourite. Piper, sitting next to him ordered some salad with french sauce on it.

After dinner, Jason felt really full and came back to his room, prepared to bed. The second he hit bed, even before he realized, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A chapter on Harry's side! Really long with all those describtions but hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Three

Harry

Harry had been with the Weasleys for the whole summer. This is his seventh year at Hogwart, not counting the year he had killed Voldemort, this had been on news for one total year. They had tried to interview him at least for ten times a day, but Harry never had time for it. He either had to be in class or having a quidditch practice.

Every since the defeat of Voldemort, the Weasleys were sad, especially . She wept whenever she had time to think of anything, the first thing came to her head was her son, Fred's death in the war.

Harry pushed the thought away, _but now they don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. _He changed into his robes and had his new owl, Hermy locked in his cage. Today he and Ron are meeting Hermione at platform nine and three quarters to go together on the train to Hogwarts.

His noise woke Ron up, who's sleeping right across from Harry. "Is it time to wake up?" Harry nodded. He walked down the stairs and settle down on the dinning chair for breakfast. He made some bacon and eggs for him, Ron and Ginny.

Just as he was going to put his fork in to his egg when he heard Ron stumbling down the stairs happily. "Charlie's coming back today and he said that he would come to Hogwarts to present people with the new species of dragon he found, it's called the Romanian Fire, an very rare type of dragon as red as fire and only lives in Romania," he said excitedly, gulping down his plate of bacon and eggs.

Soon, they arrived in the Weasley's flying car at the train station. The train station, was looking unusually crowded with about a dozen teenagers his age walking towards wall that leads to platform nine and three quarters. Harry moved slowly with his trunk, closing his eyes, he felt the magic when he was suppose to crash into the wall. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at the familiar train and all the people harry knew. Neville, Luna and Malfoy, who turned out to be quite… a friend to Harry and Ron but he had always called Hermione "mud-blood."

Stepping onto the train, again he saw the group of teenagers. They weren't anyone he knew, or anyone he met. He settled down at the end of the train, where almost no one interrupt you. Soon, the seats beside Harry and even seats near Harry had been occupied. He walked out and decide to take a walk with Hermione, she had been his girlfriend for a while. While walking halfway through, he saw the group of teenagers again, the one that caught his eyes the most is the guy with black hair and sea green eyes. Next to him was a girl with honey blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, she was pretty in someways Harry thought. There was another boy, he had light blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a perfect tan. _He is way too perfect,_ thought Harry. But looking at the girl next to him, it was nothing. The girl was beautiful even with her choppy, unevenly cut hair, her eyes couldn't stop changing colours. Then sat a elf-looking boy, clunking on some kind of metal, the boy had dark curly hair and knew what he was doing. Sitting next to the elf-boy was a girl, she wasn't remarkably beautiful like the girl before. Her cinnamon hair smelled like cinnamon and she was smiling like she hadn't do that for more than a thousand years. The other row sat a chinese boy, he looked so strong that maybe he could lift Harry up. The girl who sat next to him looked pale and a bit green, _she is probably train-sick, _Harry guessed. A pale boy was sitting next to her, he was almost fading into the shadow that made Harry chill. Then sat a girl, her stare serious, not revealing anything to anybody, Harry couldn't do that. Everyone knew how he feels just by looking at his face, he shows his feeling way too much. Another girl sat next to the girl, that girl had spiky hair and electronic blue eyes. She wore a lot of silver and was complaining how much she is afraid of height. Then there was…

Harry knew that girl, she was a distance family member of Ron. With a hair red as fire, he knew that she was a witch, but had never went to Hogwarts. Harry scratches his head trying to remember the girl's name: _Rilla? Reyna? Ramie? Rebecca? Ruth? Riley? Rosemary? Rita? Rachel? Oh yes it was Rachel. _Rachel looked thinner and sadder the last time he saw her.

Then, a pinch from Hermione shocked Harry back to life, "what were you thinking?" "oh, that red-headed girl is Rachel Dare and she is Ron's second cousin," "oh, just that? Let's keep moving."

They went back to their seats. Harry decided to have a nap, he closed his eyes but somehow he couldn't get to sleep. It went on for awhile when he finally opened his eyes. He could see Hogwarts a bit further ahead and Hagrid waving at them at the train station of Hogsmeade. Very quickly, Harry jumped off the train with his trunk and Hermy's cage and hugged Hagrid tightly. "Boy, I can see ya miss me so much." Hagrid was such a dear friend of him since Harry was eleven.

"First years here!" Hagrid yelled loudly, a few kids gather around Hagrid, watching them walking in the direction to the lake, Harry remembered when he had done that with Hagrid. He sat on the carriages pulled by thestrals, according to Luna, only people who had seen or experience death can see thestrals. Harry adored thestrals, they were silent and good companions. Hermione had not been saying anything with him after the walk, he knew Hermione thinks the group of teenagers were suspicious. She had always done that and nothing can changed it. Arriving at the gate, Harry pulled himself tiredly to the great hall with everyone. The great hall looked the same, but it didn't feel the same anymore. Ever since Dumbledore's death, nothing was the same. There's no old guy with a huge beard talking for hours welcoming new student, now replaced by professor Hendik, an middle-aged guy with a huge moustache. Harry felt the waves of sadness overcome him again, he hadn't felt that for a long time since after he defeated Voldemort. With professor Hendik blabbing for hours, Harry had fallen asleep.

He awoke to the part when professor Hendik was changing his subject. "I had been the head master for the past one year and this year, we have some exchanged student from the United States," then he paused for a moment before speaking again, "and they are coming in a second. The door suddenly opened and the group of teenagers were walking, there were some girls at the tables gasped and stunned watching the group went closer to professor Hendik. "So here they are and who would very much want to introduce all of you to us?" Then Rachel introduced herself, "hi, my name is Rachel," as people nodded while she spoke, the boy with sea-green eyes started to speak, "I am Percy and I am obsess with water and horses like the ones that pulled the carriage the way here," while most people were wondering, Hermione explained it, "he's talking about the thestrals, and only the people who experienced or had seen death can see thestrals." Then the boy with blonde hair and the perfect tan started to speak, "I'm Jason and this is Piper." Piper was the pretty girl with choppy hair and a braid down to her sides. As everyone get to introduce themselves, Harry sat there wordlessly. It was hours later when the group was being sorted.

"Annabeth Chase!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Rachel Dare!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nico di Angelo!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Jason Grace!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Thalia Grace!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Percy Jackson!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hazel Levesque!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Piper McLean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano!"

"Slytherin!"

"Leo Valdez!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Frank Zhang!"

"Hufflepuff!" Leo shoot a glare at Frank which, Frank didn't see it.

After the welcoming, Harry left with Ginny and Ron to the gryffinor common room while Hermione, being the head girl had to lead the first-years to their common room with Draco, who she hated.

This year, Ron and Harry will share their dormitory with the exchanged students while Dean, Seamus and Neville were starting to have their new jobs. Neville was working in Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an new auror. But Harry didn't know about Dean and Seamus, they had lost contract over the summer.

He had changed into his sleepwear when Percy and the others came in.

"Wow, this place is just incredible, the hall and the moving stairs and now fancy beds?"Percy was amazed while Jason was bouncing on the bed like a kid. The other guy— Nico was mumbling under his breath about how unlucky he is to get sorted into the same house as Percy and Jason." Jason stopped bouncing and apolygied for his bouncyness. "Sorry, but I've never been allowed to do this in camp Jup-—." Harry swearedd that Jason almost revealed something important. But not allowed to bounce on beds? What kind of camp is it? For bad boys? He didn't look like the type of bad boys, but Percy seriously do. Harry went to bed early because of the strangeness of sharing a room with a stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not speak greek, spanish or italian, so it was google translate that translated the languages. Please review more if you like it.**

Chapter Four

Ron

It took forever to fell asleep with the others, it may seen easy to Harry since he fallen asleep before all the crazy things the other boys did. Percy and Jason bounced on their beds for a long time before stopping. _They really are annoying,_ Ron thought to himself.

What they do that surprised Ron the most is how they used really swords to fight.

Ron turned away while the clanging of the swords keep disturbing him. He knew it wouldn't be easy tonight. But the only thing really was surprising was Rachel, his cousin. Ron swear, that in his life, he had only seen her twice and both didn't go well. The first time he laughed and said, "you have red hair too?" "then what hair?" they kept fighting until the Dares had to leave, they were only six. The second time was when he was thirteen, Ron seriously didn't smash the carrot in her plate but Fred and George manage to blamed him.

The next morning was no better. Ron barely got any sleep with Percy and Jason. There's something weird about them, Percy never asked for a towel when he went showering and he was perfectly dry. Ron swear that he saw Jason floating around the room and Nico melting into the shadow, it isn't something you see everyday. He got changed with his hogwarts robe and shook Harry in the shoulder to wake him up, in fact that woke everyone in the room with Harry yawning so loudly. "Good morning," was the first thing Harry said, the other boys respond back, probably Percy, "good morning, Harry," Ron left the room quickly to the great hall.

He spot Hermione all across the hall, she was reading something. He sat quietly beside her and begun to speak, "Hermione, you won't believe it but I think I saw Jason flying and Nico melting into the shadows. And more crazy, Percy can dry himself with nothing. They also get into fights a lot and they really sword fight each others with real swords." "Well, I had to sleep with the new girls and I figure out that Thalia is Jason's older sister, but Jason looks older than Thalia, which is why the heck I am reading these books." She flipped through Tricks to Look Young by Ernest Jingle. It was a thin book with little illustrations. But it took for

By the time Hermione pulled her head away from the book, Ron was done with his food and whistling. Harry joined them shortly after Hermione went into Stories About Being Young by Lily Boo. "Can I help?" "sure, let's go to the library," they hurried to the library and picked the quietist corner and settled down. Hermione brought them a big pile of books and said, "okay, this is what we're going to do. If you see anything that is interesting, tell me." Ron grabbed a book, it had a brown cover and was old, it's yellow pages were almost torn. He flipped onto some page, it said _Artemis has a group of young girls who are immortal as long as they keep their vow to never fall in love with a boy._ Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder to show her the sentence. "Hey, what book is that? Silly, it's greek mythology and it's just what people used to believe in. And let's leave, classes are starting." Ron left to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry, they have a new professor to teach it. Rumours say that he believes in greek mythology.

Ron stepped inside the room and sat quietly by Harry. DADA had been Harry and his favorite subject. Then a man appeared in the doorway. His name is professor Leni. He has a big moustache like professor Hendik but he is quite plump. With his black beady eyes, Ron knew he wasn't going to like him. He often wasn't the good student and gets into troubles a lot of times.

The whole class was torture, the new professor told them to read the first chapter of the Ways of Defense Against the Dark Art by Sam Lewis. He gave tons of paperwork for homework and somehow he was doing it on purpose. The weather wasn't good today, Ron can hear the sky thundering and lightning zap through the sky for every minute. The desk next to them sat Percy and Jason, they both looked distracted. Both of them tried to read the chapter but failed. Thalia stood up and told Jason something. Jason shock his head after telling it to Percy. Ron still don't get how Thalia and Jason can be so different from the appearance, Ron's whole family had the same red hair and countless amount of freckles.

After class ended, Ron and Harry met Hermione deep in her thoughts. "Why can't Annabeth read in English if she can read ancient Greek which nobody actually speaks now? Why? And why does Piper's voice sound so powerful? I almost fell asleep when she said sleep? Why? Is there anyone who can answer my questions?" Ron shook her to reality, realising it was only them Hermione took a deep breath. She was intense. But Ron always liked her intenseness, trying to learn everything.

Just as he was walking pass Leo, who's working on something with his hammer. Even Ron knew Calypso and Leo were together. And don't even start on Percy and Annabeth, they are always together. Everytime Ron checked, they were together laughing or deep in a conversation.

Ron knew there's something those people didn't tell them. They are all dyslexia except for Piper and Hazel. All of them are ADHD and Leo is just too much of it.

Ron had Herbology next with Leo and Nico. Ron is horrible at herbology, he could drive an apple tree crazy in a minute. But Leo and Nico? They are even worse, Leo won't even know how to stop a plant from crying and Nico just kills them. Soon the professor was tired of them and took a walk outside. They continually stopped working and did their own thing.

Ron thought for a minute and remembered his brother, Charlie is coming to school to show a specie of dragon, but he didn't have the class today! Just his luck, he won's see the baby dragon or his brother Charlie. He sighed desperately. Leo glanced at him, grinning, "Would you remember me in a minute?" "yes, why?" "would you remember me in a hour?" "yes," "would you remember me in a day?" "yes,"Ron was annoyed but continually listened, "would you remember me in a week?" "yes," "would you remember me in a month?" Leo continually asked, "yes," answered Ron, "would you remember me in a year?" "yes," "would you remember me in ten years?" "YES! I DO HAVE A BRAIN IF YOU DON'T KNOW!", Leo ignored Ron's annoyance and said, "knock, knock," "who's there?" "you forgot me…" Leo went laughing right away, even Nico found it funny. Ron stood there awkwardly, he didn't really know how the knock knock jokes work. Leo patted on his shoulder and shook his head, "you are hopeless like other pure-blood wizards, I found even gods are…" Nico strikes him with his sword causing a little bleeding on the finger, "what did you do that for? I could die and my dad can kill you with a snap of his fingers," "if you did die, I will make sure you go to the fields of punishment." "You…" Ron watched them in confusment and watched them changed into another language he was not familiar with, he knew it wasn't not french, it didn't sound like any language he had heard.

"Δεν πειράζει, εγώ σχεδόν είπε για την ταυτότητά μας?"

"ναί." They went on for a few minute until Leo gave up, looking like Nico was better than Leo at the language. "Parli italiano?"

"No, pero yo hablo español." Nico gave up talking with Leo, it was useless.

There is something going on between these exchange student, they're hiding somethings…

**Please review if you have any ideas for the story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for such a late update, I have been very busy these days. Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW!**

Chapter Five

Annabeth

The moon shone upon them. Annabeth leaned against Percy, she was tired. Tired of being on quests and most important of all, being in danger. She was in danger all her life, a demigod's life is full of dangers.

She closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing in her face. Stars shone brightly in the night sky. "Bob says hello," she and Percy said at the exact same time staring up at the sky. As Percy's finger went through her hair, she push him away saying, "I just wash my hair!" It went a bit louder than she thought so the others turned toward them. She stood there awkwardly while Rachel gave her a smile.

"Oh my holy mother! That scared me more than Gaia appeared in a row of toilet seats!" Annabeth blushed, Leo was making it worse.

Annabeth was almost relieved when everyone stormed inside when the sky started storming. _Is it a sign of a battle from Zeus?_ She shook the thought away and begun to concentrate on the permission sheet to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. Is she going to send it to her dad to sign it? No, it would take a long time. But her mom? Impossible. She took up a breath and went to the Ravenclaw common room. The eagle knocker asked her a riddle, one she knew a long time ago. "What animal has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the night?" "A human, a baby walks on four legs, a adult walks on two legs and an old man walks with a cane, which count as a leg." The door opened into a circular room with bookshelves. It makes Annabeth felt at home. She shared a room with Cho and Luna. They were nice, but some how they were a bit scared of her.

She left the permission slip on her desk and suddenly an owl flew in, making a mark in the permission sheet, Annabeth quickly grab it. There was no mark, only a signature, _Athena Pallas._ It was her mom's signature, she can recognised without even looking at it. She can feel the familiar power, was in the words. She hopped on her bed and lay down quietly, having a nightmare soon after.

_She was in tartarus, titans and giants surrounding her… She ran, but her legs failed her. "Daughter of Athena, choose to die, or someone will die for you…" Hyperion's golden eyes reminded her of Bob's silver eyes…_

She woke up in sweats, gasping for air. "Are you okay?" Cho looked at her. "Just had a nightmare," "you should go see professor McGonagall, Harry used to have nightmares that was real." "No, really it was just a nightmare."

Annabeth was asleep for the rest of the night without any nightmares. But the nightmare didn't make any sense. Does someone has to die and she, being the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, has the choice. She didn't want anyone die, or even get hurt. But if she really has to make the choice, it will be her. At least, she won't be remembered as the puny person of the group.

The next morning was a mess, Annabeth woke up late, missing her breakfast. Hurrying to her classes, she bumped the boy with that funky scar on his forehead. She was up on her feet even before the boy offered to help her up, she didn't need help.

Annabeth was late, even though she ran her way through. Professor Binns, he called himself, was on his knees. Annabeth moved closer to see that he was begging to Nico in ancient Greek.

"Lo…ord. Ple…plea…se do..n't send meeee ba..back to that horr…rid place."

"You escaped ages ago, and someone has to put an end to it."

"Noooooo! So…some one hel…p meee!" His students watched him, confused.

"I will do it later, not with this many people watching us, Cuthbert Binns." Nico looked at him with his eyes and returned to his seat next to the window, professor Binns took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Nico and I… We had an interesting conversation. So now let's begin the lesson. Turn to page 1 of History of Magic by Lina Bean. Introduction to the History of Magic. Witches and Wizards had not just appeared about few years ago, it has a long history…" Annabeth dropped her head off and slept for a while.

"Annabeth! When did the great fire of London happened?" "Emm… Wait, what? Can you please repeat the question?"

"When was the great fire of London?"

"Oh, September of 1660, right?"

"Totally correct. And what happened in that event?"

"Thousands of wizards died?"

"Thank you, Miss Chase."

While professor Binns talking all over the place, Annabeth couldn't risk to fell asleep again. She was more used to trainings and reading alone, she actually never had been in a class before going to the quest.

_Something is going to go wrong soon, _she thought. It was obvious, nothing had attacked them yet, it was a sign that a bigger monster is scaring the other monsters away. _But if I just know what will it be, then maybe I can prevent it._

Changing the subject, she thought of Hazel. She hadn't seen Hazel for a long time, is she okay? She decided to go find Frank, he probably know where's her.

It took her sometime to find Frank in the library. "Hey, Frank. Haven't see for a few days, where's Hazel?"

"Hazel?" he moved closer to Annabeth and whispered, "I don't know, but I think she's really sick. She's at the hospital wing."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here."

"Want to go see Hazel now?"

"Sure," they walked out of the library and headed to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing was a mess, Annabeth helped cleaning with madam Pompey. Frank helped a lot with weeping the floor, "what happened?" "Uh, these STUPID pigeons kept throwing trash in!" "Why?" "I don't know and I don't care," madam Pompey mumbled. Hazel laid on the bed on the further corner, much out of the way. With her eyes closed, Annabeth almost thought she was dead. Yes, she was breathing, but faintly. There's nothing wrong with her, but she was sure Hazel was like, under a curse or had an argument with Hypnos or both. Hazel seemed to be mumbling some words Annabeth can hear it as, "no…i…wou…ne…ver…" it didn't make any sense to her.

"Hey, Frank come over here." She made a hand gesture for Frank to come closer.

"Does Nico know this?" she whispered into his ears, "well, I tried to kept a secret but no way I could hid anything from him. That guy's around everywhere…" "talking about me?" Annabeth took a few steps back before realising it was Nico. "You scared me," with a glimpse behind to checked if madam Pompey was looking.

"Nico, since you're here. Do you think we should contact Chiron and tell him to send some kids from the Apollo cabin here?" Nico thought for a moment before saying anything, "I don't know, ask praetor of the twelfth legion, Frank Zhang." he pushed Frank in front of himself. "Well, I do think we should tell Chiron, besides, we can't just sneak out people without him noticing." Frank was totally on the point, they had to tell Chiron about it.

"How many other people know about this?"

"Me, you, Nico, madam Pompey, professor McGonagall and professor Hendik," Frank counted, Annabeth nodded and faced Nico, "can you send a massage to Clovis, as you can see, we can't iris-message because none of us have drachmas," "sure."

Annabeth left the room, closing the door behind her. It is happening. Their luck can't hold it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is when real stuff came. And I also notice there is 940 views already. I decided that the time it reached 1000 views- Bonus chapter! Haven't think of who's, but I guess it will be someone minor, someone who doesn't really gets big attention. Also, Finwitch1 and LissetR5. Thank you for reviewing, that was really nice! :) **

Chapter Six

Piper

Piper sucked at the magic and everything they are learning in Hogwarts. She never thought of doing any magic- it was Hecate stuff anyways.

As usual, Piper woke up before everyone in her room. There were only four people counting Hazel, who went to the hospital wing and herself. The other two were Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was a girl her age, with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. Ginny, had a really fierce color of red for hair, bright brown eyes and a few freckles across her nose.

Even though she made it clear on the first day that Jason was her boyfriend. _There's still some disgusting girls trying get close to Jason_, thinking to that thought, Piper was really mad. _Why don't they just stop and go for another boy? _

Piper braided her hair as usual and put on her cloths. Soon enough, everyone in their room was awake. Silently each of them did their own thing. Piper really want the quietness go away, so she opened her mouth, "um, good morning." The other two girls stared at her and replied, "good morning."

Piper really wished Jason was there with her, she could lean on his shoulders, use charmspeak to make him do funny things or just talk. But boys weren't even allowed to climb the stairs, they were't trustful enough to have such responsibility. _It isn't true, Jason is really responsible and really cares about rules. Unlike Percy, he's more sensible. _

"So do you like Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, while studying for herbology.

"Well, it's more school-like than the place we came." Piper replied, carefully not revealing anything that might have been a clue.

"What's it like? Did you guys really came from the United States? Which city?"

"It's more like a camp, but you can stay there the whole year. And yes, we did came from the U.S. and the city… All of us came from a different part of the country and some are at another camp where you get there and you can live there forever and your kids after and the kids after." Ginny looked at her in confusion.

"There's two camps. Right now, let's call the one I stayed in Camp HF and the other one Camp J."

"Tell me who stays in Camp HF and who stays in Camp J." She said demandingly, trying to freak Piper up to say.

"I, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy, went to Camp HF but Percy went to Camp J for a while. Hazel, Frank, Jason, he went to Camp HF when Percy went to Camp J and also Reyna are from Camp J."

"How about my cousin?"

"What?"

"Rachel, my cousin."

"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?"

"Yeah," "Oh, she's kinda like a assistant for our director, Chiron." With Piper's Aphrodite sense, Ginny was already considering Piper as her friend. They walked out the door to the great hall where they spend their time just saying stuff about people.

"Once, Percy farted and everyone acted like they didn't smell it. But Hazel gave up and stormed into the bathroom and threw up."

"You know, my brother Ron, broke my other brother George's broom and he turned Ron's teddy bear into his least favorite animal- a big black hairy spider!"

As they said good bye to each others on their way to Hogsmeade with their friends, Piper felt that a rock hanging on her heart had finally fall.

Holding hands with Jason was really what you say, relaxing. As they walk down the street, looking at all kinds of shops.

They finally decided on Three Broomsticks and orderd two cups of butterbeer. Jason gives them 4 sickles (which was what their money or coins are called) and handed her the cup of butterbeer. As they enjoyed their butterbear, Jason's fingers tapped on the table.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking how it's weird that no monsters came across us ever since we heard the prophecy." Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder. Suddenly she felt something was touching her lips, she turned away from it and asked, "what was that for?" with Jason pleading her, "can't this beautiful girl's boyfriend kiss her for one time?" "well, you already got it and…" Jason tugged her closer to him, Piper felt her cheeks were blushing as people walked by them.

Then someone disturbed their moment. "Sorry lovebirds, but I think Percy is wanting to have a meeting-chat thing." Leo came in and hardly can pull them away from each other. They followed him to a quiet place where Percy and Annabeth were having a picnic- a rather large one. With mouth full of food, Percy asked, "seen Reyna?" Both of them shook their head in confusion, "I think or Leo thinks that Reyna is missing," Piper grabbed a sandwich and swallowed it whole.

"Also, two students, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are missing too." Annabeth added. They ate in silence, with Leo talking to Festus in morse code. Tap tap, tap taaap, taaap taaap, taaap tap tap tap, taaap taaap taaap, tap taaap tap, tap, taaap tap tap.

"Qweak qweak qweak, qwack qwack qwack?" responded Festus in his usual qweaks.

Annabeth called Piper over, saying she's just want a _girl _chat. Piper came closer to the big tree where Annabeth was standing.

"Do you think Reyna's disappearances connected to the two students?" asked Annabeth, glancing sideways at the boys, who were playing with their food.. Digging inside his blue waffles , Percy was clearly bored. Jason, on the other hand wasn't better either. He had made a mess trying to put peanut butter and jelly on his sandwich. "Answering to Annabeth, "I think so, maybe they hid Reyna, or maybe they got lost to get But where can Reyna be? She isn't familiar with the place, could she be trapped somewhere by a monster?" Piper said her guesses out loud for Annabeth to listen.

Where can Reyna be? No matter where she is, Piper pleaded to the gods and goddesses, keep her safe from harm's way.

**A bit mysterious it had become. Review please. Also if you have any, ANY idea, review it. (you know what I mean) **


	7. Bonus Chapter!

**Okay, who-ever-is-reading(not meaning by a specific person) rock! You guys reached the goal to have a bonus chapter, so enjoy it! (even though you might not like, since I hate it!) Anyways, Li(guest) and Guest(guest), thank you so much for reviewing! For those who didn't review yet, REVIEW please. **

$$$$$Bonus Chapter$$$$$

It's- CALYPSO!

The whole people-are-missing thing was all because of her. Her father's message was clear, she can't hang out with son of their enemies. Her father, Atlas had been holding the sky for decades and he had been growing tired out of it. He wants a better punishment, it just wasn't fair that all the other titans get to fool around in Tartarus while he, holds the sky mumbling about the gods all day. Calypso didn't blame him- they had the worst punishments, not being able to do anything.

There was a lot of times where Calypso felt bitter towards gods and fates in particular. They made her fall in love with a person who could never stay with her for just a period of time! Until Leo came and as usual, Calypso tried to avoid him. But it never worked, she fell in love with him head over toe. Until the day he left, Calypso's heart was fully broken into pieces, they would never heal again. She cursed the gods and cursed the titans, she curses everything, but in her heart, she knew that Leo would never come back.

She cried for days and nights, crying for Leo to come back. It had never been that bad. Maybe the promise was making it worse, she remembered Leo's promise. "I swear on river Styx that I would come back for you." But maybe the fates felt that she had enough, Leo came back with a metal dragon called Festus. She thanked the gods that she was able to escape that horrible island, but her father was still stuck holding the sky.

He was planning another war, just to proof that he was worthier than just holding the sky and for that, he needed strong alliances. Every titan is on his side, except for Oceanus, who never thought of being on either sides.

Atlas had warned her that her relationship with Leo would only bring more death and she better end it before they even started. But she couldn't do it, he was the one that freed her from Ogygia, he was the only one who arrived without a relationship with another girl,_ he_, was the only one that truly loved her. And finally when they can be together, she had to leave him.

Tears fill her eyes, Calypso had to stop it. And the only way is, the way she didn't like. She buried her head and curled.

She stayed the way for quite a long time, her senses for time was as bad as ever.

She stood up, no longer crying. _Be strong, you'r an immortal, nothing can hurt you._ Thinking of that, she walked inside.

On her way to hospital wing, where she had a bed inside madam Pompey's secret rooms, she bumped into Leo. He was looking the same, elfish features, his curly hair and his mischievous smile. She wanted to spend every single moment just looking at him, her father had warned her that tomorrow was the last day or he would kill Leo himself. Staring at Leo, was what she ended up doing.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"She just realised Leo was talking to her, "oh, I'm feeling good."

"Are you sure?" "yeah," they held hands with each others until Leo's fingers started to moving.

"You still not sure if you want to kiss me? I'm always here," having that smirk on his face was not a good sign, but she pushed Leo against the wall or rather than he pulled her closer to him and the moment their lips touch, Calypso almost forgot about everything in the world she was thinking a second ago. She pulled away from him, but ended up having another kiss.

When they finally pulled away from each others, it was late. She hurried back to the hospital wing and got ready for bed. Her bed was comfortable and, it smelled like cinnamon. She fell asleep soon after…

It was a weird place to have a dream, _she thought. Calypso was standing in front of Hephaestus' workshop. Then this buff guy came out scaring her half to death by his appearance. He was truly ugly, with some of his skin was swollen. He was Hephaestus, and yet he looked troubled. "Um, Hephaestus, what is it that you want to tell me?" the man didn't speak up, but instead something else spoke, "Calypso, my great-granddaughter, help your father, he has been right. Gods aren't good leaders, it's time to overthrow them and put some new generations." Gaia's sleepy voice came from everywhere and nowhere. _But what would you do for me? _She thought. "Oh, I would keep your precious Leo safe as long as you're help me with something," "what?" "prevent the any Apollo kids coming, I want to keep that Pluto girl in sleep. They would ruin everything. "That's all?" "Well, I will tell you if I need you to another thing," Gaia's smile filled Calypso's thoughts. It was dark, she couldn't see anything… _

She woke up clutching her blanket, breathing hardly. _What had she done? She had agreed to do something with Gaia. But it's for Leo… _Suddenly it didn't matter as much, but clearly she can't stay here. She sneaked out of the hospital wing with a note for Leo. She snuck out and went to Hufflepuff common room.

It was an earthy room, Calypso liked it, knowing she could be found very easily, she made her search for Leo's room. In the tunnels, she can hardly see anything. But she knew turning left would be the boys' dormitory and turning right would be the girls'. She took a turn to the left and found Leo snoring peacefully on his bed with Festus on the ground. She was tempted to kiss him, he was cute even in his sleep. Putting her thoughts away, she kissed Leo for the last time and left the note on Festus, who was currently a suitcase.

_The stars are shining bright, l_ooking at Leo, she took a deep breath and snuck out the castle.

**It might be a bit weird since I am feeling weird and sad at the same time. (I don't know why I feel that way) But I promise things would go better for Calypso, I just like characters who has rotten lucks. I often feel bad for them and end up having them as my favourite character. Last thing: Please review, it doesn't matter if you are a guest, I don't care if you are, I like them the same.(I'm pretty fair in life, but I love to be unfair in writing, I just don't get enough of it.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I enjoyed writing the bonus chapter- it was filled with sadness. Anyways, now we're with Hermione, Harry and Reyna. And crossover-lover(guest), yes, the wizards are going to find out about demigods but I think it will be later in the book where ALL the wizards and witches are going to know. **

Chapter Seven

Hermione

They fell into a tunnel- literally falling into it. It's was Harry's fault to kiss in a valley, especially with another person. It all happened in a second when Harry tilted her too much, she faint and lost balance. Together they fell, a girl, named Reyna tried to help them, but two people were just too much. They fell into that damp hole- with Reyna.

Hermione opened her eyes, she was in a maze-looking place. She tried to sit up, but she felt weak and laid down on the ground. _Where are we and what happened?_ She thought to herself. Harry soon realised that she was awake and helped her get up, but she fell to her knees.

"It would not work on her, instead she might be burned to ash." Turning around, she saw Reyna leaning on a wall.

"What wouldn't work? What are you guys talking about?" it was weird, both Reyna and Harry had no wounds yet she landed on them. Reyna shook her head, meaning that she can't tell what she said, "you wouldn't understand, many people went crazy because of it, only our kinds would." Looking to Harry, she knew he would tell her.

Pushing Harry to the side, she whispered demandingly, "what did she mean?" Harry opened his trembling lips and said, "I can't tell, you. You would never sleep peacefully after hearing this, even though it would never bother_ you._"

Hermione was angry, plain angry to Harry, to everyone in the world that kept something behind her back. She wants to know _everything_ and _anything_, she wouldn't rest until she gets the answer.

"Anyways, where are we?" she asked, staring down to her toes.

"I don't exactly know, but I think I know where are we," Reyna responded, sitting down and opened her bag. She took a brown square thing and a bottle of golden liquid.

"So what's all this nonsense about gre-" before she finished her sentence, something had crept up behind her back. She turned and saw- a monster with horns. It was huge, triple times as much as Hermione. Reyna unsheathed her sword and told them to go behind her, Hermione disagreed. She cast a spell at it, but it didn't work or it's just that she doesn't know it worked. Reyna charged at the monster, swinging her sword at the monster. It roar- or was it a growl? It growled in anger and grabbed for her. She watched in horror, Hermione knew standing there and watch somebody else fight for their life is cruel but she won't be any help.

Slashing the monster in half, it turned into dust. Hermione's mouth was wide open, so the dust went all in her mouth. _It tastes like dust and smelly socks, _she thought.

Reyna, sitting down, took a deep breath and went into her own thoughts. Harry, on the other side went "exploring," Hermione wished that she had a book with her. At least then she could read it over and over again. Sighing loudly, she stared at the cold hard ground.

Reyna stood up and said, "we better get going, I sense some more monsters coming." Hermione finds it hard to keep up with Reyna's speed-walking. They took a turn and another, until Hermione was utterly lost.

But then, they took a wrong turn and and up sitting next to a lady with the body of a lion.

"Oh, I see. Two half-bloods and a helpless mortal, perfect! Answer my riddle or I eat you!" The lion-bodied women said, "In a circular house, there lived a family. One day, when the wife came back from shopping, she found her husband dead on the floor. She asked the cook if murdered her husband, but the cook said he was chopping meat. She asked her daughter, but the daughter said she was doing her homework. She asked her son, but the son said he was playing with his friends. She asked the maid, and the maid said she was cleaning a corner in the house. Who killed the husband?"

"The maid killed the husband, because there is no corners in a circular house," Hermione replied firmly. She was not stupid, if she had took off the hat before it decided she should be in Gryffindor, she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw.

The lady licked her lips and hesitated, "maybe I should not let you go since that last incident with that wicked daughter of Athena." _Athena_, thought Hermione, _I think I read it somewhere in a book just a few days ago. _

Just when she was deep in her thoughts, the women grabbed for her. Holding her up high, she threatened, "daughter of Bellona, give me it! I know you have it, give it and I would give back this useless mortal_. Mortal, is it another word for muggles? _Hermione thought, her position is pretty dangerous, the monster could drop her and that's game over with her. She was trying to concentrate on another thought to keep herself from despair.

A few years ago, most likely in her third year, she got a glimpse of a new constellation in the sky. It was shaped weirdly and for a moment she thought it looked like a girl carrying a bow running.

"Who's your mistress? Gaia?" Reyna asked the lady with the body of a lion.

"It's none of your business!" she hissed loudly, shaking in fury. Hermione stared down, she was about ten feet above the ground and one thing about her that she never admit is, that she was afraid of the heights.

"Well, I don't have anything with me except for nectar and ambrosia, go look in my bag if you don't believe me." Reyna said, giving her bag to the lady. She shook her head, "I can sense that you weren't lying, but then, who could have it?" Dropping Hermione ten frets above the ground was obviously a bad idea, but the lady didn't realize that just yet.

Hermione landed on on the back of her head, making her unconscious. Every part of her body hurts, even her fingers.

She was dreaming_, she thought in her dream. She was standing in a maze, or the one she's currently in. A women's voice echoed in the background, _they're not telling you anything. Join me, I am going to tell you_._ _The women's voice was _inside _her head. _As if she was the earth itself, _she thought. Then, she was seeing flashes. _Harry, being buried alive in the mud. Ron, screaming for help, while being poisoned by the spiders. Luna, tortured to death. Ginny, broken-hearted, got stabbed in the back. Neville, trapped inside a room, forced to die. Stop it, _thought Hermione. _That is completely just your imagination, Hermione. _She stood there for a long time, wondering why she isn't waking up. _You see, my son _controls _the time so this is why you're feel ing it's forever. Even chopped up in pieces, he can still manipulate his part. _The strange women's voice echoed in her, _shut up, _Hermione told the women. She half expects the women to talk again, but unfortunately, she is gone. Taking a deep breath, _never knew I can take a deep breath in a dream, _thinking to herself. Soon, she couldn't see anything, only the blankness. She was asleep._

Hermione drifts off to sleep, no longer having any dreams. But she had no ideas what was happening in the real world or at Hogwarts. And the only thought Hermione had while sleeping is, _if I can have this peace forever._

**Impressively, I wrote this while drinking milk and eating a pear and an apple. I personally think it didn't suck, but it wasn't the best either. Also did anyone guesses what was the monster with horns? It was the famous Minotaur! SPOILER'S ALERT! If you hadn't read The Blood of Olympus, you shouldn't be reading it! There will be tons of spoilers and I do think I already had a few in the chapters before.(I guess I should have done that in the beginning but what ever, I felt like doing it.) DISCLAIMER: Okay, you can guess that Percy, Jason, Harry, Ron, and all the others are not mine, they all belong to Rick Riordan and J. . Also you guys should totally read foreverskysong's Blood of Olympus, it is the best I read for a fan fiction. (I don't read a lot of them, but that one day, I was bored and I was just sitting bored and wanted to read Blood of Olympus badly, then I went on the web and searched for a few fan fictions, luckily I stumbled on and read this fantastic fanfic. Anyways, review if you can! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I decided to write on a sunday! (I'm probably the only fan fiction writer that never writes on Sundays) And probably a double update, depends on whether if my brother is going to bother me. (pray to whichever god or goddess you believe most in) xXFangirlingBookwormXx, thank you for your tip about having a break when a different person start speaking, you are always welcome to give new tips. Also Li(guest), where did you get the ideas? That was what I probably going to write about and Bianca di Angelo(guest), I'm so happy that you liked it! **

Chapter Eight

Ginny

She opened her eyes and bumped her head on something. Yes, she fell of her bed and embarrassingly bumped her head on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Piper's voice came from the other side of the room.

"I guess I'm okay," Ginny changed her clothes and sat there just staring down at her shoes, "Hermione…" she realized what a mistake she had made.

"Do you want to go down to the great hall with me," asked Piper casually, Ginny nodded since there's really nothing to do in the room.

They slowly walked down the stairs and saw Piper's boyfriend Jason walking down the opposite side of the stairs.

"Umm, Jason, this is Ginny, my friend. Ginny, this is Jason, my boyfriend." Ginny stared at the boy in front of her, light blonde hair, sky blue eyes, perfect tan and some of his muscles are showing. _He, is _so _perfect, _thought Ginny to herself.

Continually walking, she finds it awkward walking with Piper and Jason holding their hands.

"I need to go to the bathroom, keep going." After successfully made a excuse, she ran into the bathroom. She stood there, staring at the mirror for a few minutes before going out.

Then a few minutes later, Ginny found herself in the middle of Annabeth and Percy. Suddenly, a boy just appeared right in front of her, their lips were a few inch away from each other. The boy stepped a few back.

"Sorry, I had to speak to Percy and Annabeth alone." Ginny stepped away angrily, can't her morning be just normal. Over hearing their conversation, she caught their conversation.

"Rachel had another prophecy for a smaller quest.

Three shall travel back,

To save what was left.

Lost her memory,

Choice to come with her to choose.

Lost his love he thought,

Decide between two.

Responsible for all he shall,

Death fall for the peacock's sake.

And we figure out, it is a small quest for three people. And as far as Rachel concerned, two of you are in it." Nico explained, Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. It was hard to see what their looks were like.

"Go tell everyone to meet in the usual spot," Percy told Nico, Nico disappeared in the shadows. Ginny rubbed her eyes to see if she was having elusions, but apparently she wasn't dreaming any of this.

She came out of her hiding spot, "what is so important that you won't tell me?" Ginny questioned immediately, not letting the others have any second to realize that she, had ear drop them.

"You heard our conversation?" Percy asked, changing looks with Annabeth.

"Well, you shouldn't have kept it a secret anyways. Any how, what were you guys talking about? Are you on a secret mission for the order of the phoenix?" Glancing over to them, Ginny felt if was more than just a mission. With the three of them whispering to each others, Ginny couldn't quite catch the words.

"Okay, since you already know more than you should, we decide to reveal most things with you later. Meet us at the Three Broomsticks at lunch." She said no more, _they actually are going to tell everything, those americans are so easy to be with, _she thought to herself, slightly smiling.

With the rest of her morning spend with professor Hendik about the disappearance.

"Lunch is starting, I better go somewhere to eat…" professor Hendik mumbled to himself. Ginny still remembers about the what-so-ever meeting. She went straight to the Three Broomsticks and find Percy and his friends in one of the corners.

"Hey, you didn't say it's this many people. I could have been more prepared than now." With half of the people watching her, she sat down in between two boys- it was the only remaining seat in the corner.

The boy on her left side was Nico, the pale boy with dark hair and his eyes often are dark dark black, as showing how much sadness contain in them. On her right side, was a boy, kinda scrawny, but not so much. The boy had curly brown hair and elfish features.

"Okay, Ginny. You heard of greek mythology?" Ginny nodded before Percy start speaking again, "well, they are real and we are their children with mortals- muggles, you call them. We are called demigods, half-god half-human. You are one of us, except you are a legion, generations of demigods. We suspect that your godly relative is probably Hecate- since she's the goddess of magic and all that cross-roads. Rachel, your…"

"Cousin," replied Rachel, sitting across from Ginny.

"Yeah, right. Your cousin, Rachel is the oracle of Delphi, she spats out prophecies and they all came true, which to me, is annoying. If you have any questions, go ask her later, we don't have that much time. I'm son of Poseidon, god of the sea, horses and earthquakes." Percy introduced himself.

Annabeth went on, "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and creativity."

"My name is Jason, my father is Jupiter, the roman aspect of Zeus, king of the gods, god of the sky and lightning. But please don't mix it up since you can see how my sister Thalia and I weren't even close to similar at appearances." Pulling his sister to himself, he grinned a bit.

"I'm Piper and you won't believe this, but my mom is Aphoridite, goddess of beauty and love," said Piper, twisting her braid.

Then this chinese-canadian boy spoke up, "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, the war god. Hazel, the one in the hospital wing, is daughter of Pluto."

Everyone started introducing themselves. Thalia, Jason's sister is daughter of Zeus, _big _difference. Leo, the boy sitting on her right is the son of Hephaestus, god of machines and blacksmith. Nico, half-brother to Hazel, son of Hades. Reyna, the one that went missing was a daughter of Bellona.

"There was this big war with the titans a few years ago and pretty much most of of the minor gods joined the titans since the main gods were treating them badly and stuff like that. Annabeth and Thalia's friend, Luke," Percy glanced at Annabeth and continued, "he sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos. Then last year, we had a war with the earth itself, Gaia and her earth-born sons, the giants. We had to travel all the way to Athens and while we do all the things. Nico, Reyna and the satyr, couch Hedge have to make peace between the two camps," begun Rachel, staring at the window near her.

"My prophecies comes in riddles- most people won't understand it. Ask Apollo why he likes Haiku, the first prophecy went like this:

Well, the prophecy was made eighty years before it actually happen. But the second prophecy happened right away. I was at camp fire when I spoke another prophecy,

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. The third pro-"

"You have to tell the full version, it's not going to work if we don't know it." Annabeth said, holding her hands with Percy. Rachel shook her head, "I swore on Styx that I won't reveal anything. But I can tell most parts of the prophecy:

Ten demigods shall travel north east

To a place full of magic,

Three will wait there,

Two shall find their way to destiny

Hate shall rise from nowhere

With different powers,

Destroyed the evil.

Don't ask me what does it means because it took me weeks to figure the first line." _The prophecy does sound a bit- empty, _Ginny thought.

"Well, this last prophecy, was definitely not a great prophecy but one you get when you have a quest-" Rachel suddenly stopped talking, when her eyes finally opened again, they weren't the usually green, it was glowing green. With green smoke coming out of her mouth, Ginny was afraid. The smoke was like hissing, but it was in words.

_Three shall travel back,_

_To save what was left._

_Lost her memory,_

_Choice to come with her to choose._

_Lost his love he thought,_

_Decide between two._

_Responsible for all he shall,_

_Death fall for the peacock's sake._

Rachel fell off her chair, just in time for Percy to catch her.

"What just happened? Does she do that every time she says a prophecy? That's really creepy," Ginny asked, looking toward Percy.

"Well, it kinda drains her energy for the spirit of Delphi to speak through her, so it's no big deal."

Despite a good time with the demigods, Ginny couldn't stop thinking about her best friend Hermione and Harry.

"Okay, Annabeth and I decide to go on the quest but I think there should be another one. Well, Jason- you can't, Piper would be worried sick about you. Frank, you have to take care of Hazel-"

"I can go," Leo said, rising from the chair.

"But what about Calypso?" He turned away.

"She's, she would understand." Leo replied.

"Well, perfect! Let's g-"

"We didn't even figure out about the plan and transportation and also you have to make a excuse to be out of here."

"I would take care of the explanation, it's usually my job," Ginny said, she had to help them with at least something.

"Well, I suppose transportation is always Leo's job, right?" Percy tapped Leo in the shoulder.

"I was thinking about using Festus- I mean he's done that before, only a shorter distance. And last time, Khoine was trying stop us." Speaking of Khoine, who-ever-that-is is not gave them good memories- especially Jason, Piper, Thalia and Leo.

"I remember the time you called her hot and she took it as an insult, since she was the goddess of snow. Next time, tell her that she is cool and she might like you." Jason said, slightly grinning. He and Piper were sitting next to Annabeth and Percy. With what Ginny figured out, he and Piper are pretty close- but not as close as Annabeth and Percy. She never sees Annabeth without Percy out of her room.

"If Hazel is right here, she would blush a lot. Please, Annebeth and Kelp Head, don't do the romantic stuff when a huntress is here." Thalia covered her face up, complained.

Jason smiled, "Thals, somedays in the future- maybe thousands of years after my death, you will realize love is _wonderful._ Right? Piper, my beautiful girlfriend."

Thalia sticked her tongue out, "it's _disgusting, _I expect more from my little brother. You didn't kiss Piper as much as they did, right?"She had that ridiculous little girl face, hoping.

"Of corse no! I am Roman, thank you very much. I was praetor, remember? Praetors follow rules and one of them is," Jason pause a bit, changing his voice to one much deeper, "no Percabeth copying!" Everyone laughed, knowing that he was kidding about that rule.

"But, tell me the truth. Did you?"

"No! I'm not that _Percy-ish_! Meanie!" Jason pretend to be upset and lied on Piper's lap.

Thalia, then act motherly and said, "oh sorry, Jasie! Mommy only want to know. Come to mommy, mommy would not do it again."

"Mommy, you lie all the time! I only want Piper the stuffed animal!"

"Hey! When did I became a stuffed animal?" Piper interrupted.

As everyone started enjoying themselves by watching them, Ginny sat back and ordered some popcorns.

"Anyways, so when are you guys going?" asked Piper.

"Maybe tomorrow, the sooner, the better." Answered Percy, he stared down to his sneakers. But something about his tone that Ginny can tell that he was nervous.

"Leo, are you okay? You are very quiet today." The others nodded as Piper looked at Leo, he shook his head.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe making Festus better, that's why I was quiet." Leo answered, but this isn't it, something is bothering him.

Time passed fast, the sky was already dark and the stars were shining brightly among the each others. The moon was in it's usual crescent shape.

They walked back to Hogwarts together, chatting. Ginny felt included for the first time in the week, she was having a sucking week. But this day, _it's special_, thought Ginny to herself.

"My dad is Poseidon, god of the ocean. My stepdad is ! My dad and I had made the same mistake calling him Blowfish." Percy exclaimed.

"My dad is Tristan McLean, the famous-"

"He's _your_ dad?" Ginny couldn't believe herself, the famous actor, Tristan McLean's daughter is standing right next to her.

"Well, my mom is the TV starlet Beryl Grace."

"That's why your last name felt similar! I heard she died in a car crash." Jason and Thalia's eyes got darker, they had nothing in common except for their electric-blue eyes.

That night, Ginny lay down on her bed warily. Her eyes were closing. _I made some great friends, _and while she smiled, she drift off to sleep.

**Sorry, I finish writing this on Sunday but our wi-fi was super bad. I have to say, before, it was bader, only three people can be on at the same time. Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**If anybody can think of any ideas in particular, please tell me, I'm kinda running low on ideas. And if anyone can have some little tips about writing, it would be great. Also I decided to not write everyone's pov, but sometimes the chapter would switch the point of view. And also enjoy my story! :)**

Chapter Nine

Percy

_He was back in tartarus with the arai. Annabeth was crying, blindly walking. _Join us, Percy Jackson. Join us and creat a new age. Forget about the girl, she would only bring troubles and troubles to you. _Percy was broken, _it is just a dream, _he thought. But with him trying to stab the aria, time was extremely long. _Join us and let the gods to their ends, it isn't worth it.

Percy woke up gasping for air, it was early in the morning and Jason was already up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I had another nightmare about tartarus," answered Percy warily.

"Shut up, people," Nico, on the other side, was covering his head with his head, mumbling. Both of them were laughing, while Percy was close to bursting into laugh, Jason was grinning, a bit.

Percy ate blue waffles- as usual. Jason was by his side, eating pancakes. Annabeth was already finished with her breakfast and was pulling Leo to the great hall. Leo was half awake, by the look of him, he probably was in his bed a few minute ago.

"Can I eat _waffles_ please. Is waffles off limit to everyone except for sons of Poseidon? I WANT WAFFLES!" Leo complained, pushing Annabeth further away.

"Sometimes, I feel like Leo's my son," Annabeth whispered into Percy's ears.

"I DON'T WANT PANCAKES! THEY SUCK!" Leo complained loudly, and more people turned around and looked at him.

"Leo, pancakes are all what is left. Unless you want to eat cookies?"

"Sure," Leo replied

Jason, standing next to Piper was just deep in his thoughts. Piper was looking as gorgeous as she can be on a normal day. _But Annabeth looks way better, _thought Percy. Annabeth was just there, leaning on a wall. Her blonde hair loose, the stormy grey eyes were piercing through Percy's mind.

As they settled down on Festus' back, Percy waved and made a last grin. Rising up in the air, Percy thought it was a bad idea. Zeus is going to blast him out of the sky, definitely since this time, Jason was not on it. Leo looked relaxed, checking on Festus every few minutes. He leaned in front and found himself leaning forward, his arms around Annabeth.

"So what exactly is the plan, Annabeth?" Leo asked, staring at the clouds.

"Well, first we will land in somewhere near Aberdean then try to fly across the Atlantic, land if needed and at last Camp Half-Blood," replied Annabeth determinedly. Leo tapped a few times and Festus replied with a few queaks, typical conversation.

"I will never get you guys with the cities. But tell me how do you know which city is in which country?" Percy asked.

"Well, I guess you had a really low grade on geography. Aberdean, is a city in Scotland," Leo was trying to not tease him, but his tone gave it all up.

The air grew colder and colder as they flew north, Percy wore his sweater. Aelios was making it worse, the wind was blowing hard. No monsters were trying to attack them since most monsters can't fly.

_Percy Jackson, _a quiet voice called. _This is pointless, you are flying to your death, join us, _the voice told. _Shut up, Khoine, _Percy thought. He heard about her and seen her, she was on Gaea's side and apparently she still is.

Before Percy knew it, he went snoring right away.

Annabeth

Annabeth was in no mood to talk to Leo, she was worried about the prophecy.

Three shall travel back,

To save what was left.

Lost her memory,

Choice to come with her to choose.

Lost his love he thought,

Decide between two.

Responsible for all he shall,

Death fall for the peacock's sake.

_So we are going to save something that is left. But what? And who is the one loosing their memory, it can't be Percy, then it's like Hera's fault again. Leo, how are we suppose to get back if he lost his memory. And I am going to kill myself if I couldn't remember anything. The loosing love idea was worse, is either of us going to think the other is dead? And for Leo, Calypso is immortal so she isn't near any danger. And the peacock is definitely Hera, it's her symbol. It's not surprising that she's going to kill someone, she's just Hera, _thought Annabeth. Her eyelids were dropping. She was tired, she hadn't have a good night sleep. All night, she had been experiencing the worst moments in Tartarus.

"Annabeth, you can sleep," Leo said, having his own thoughts.

"Okay, but wake me if anything major is going to happen," Leo nodded for Annabeth to see. She leaned a bit backward and fell asleep.

I'm not in Tartarus! _she thought excitedly, to be exact, she was standing in Camp Half-Blood. They were not exactly having the best time, people looked weak and sick. Only a few of them actually looked normal. All the Apollo kids, which were only three of them left from the wars. Lee Fletcher, died in the battle of the Labyrinth. Michael Yew, died on a collapsing bridge in the second Titan war. Will and the two other kids, the girl was called… Kayla, and Annabeth couldn't remember the boy's name. They were running around giving medicine to the campers. _What happen? Is there a serious infection here? _Annabeth was worried, she couldn't stand her beloved camp having an infection. _We will have to go faster…

Leo

Leo was not concentrated on his work. _Calypso dumped him, _yeah, dump is the right word. She thought they didn't belong together after all Leo did. She hope Leo would find another girl, just for him. _It is so untrue, Calypso seems so in love with me, _thought Leo. And how is he suppose to love another girl if his heart is so broken. Leo knew the fifth line was about him, but he didn't quite understand the line under it. Deciding between two? Two what? Shaking the thought away, he talked to Festus.

"Where are we?"

_Half way to Aberdean, _replied Festus.

"That was pretty quick. What do you want after we arrived at Aberdean?"

_A few ounces of machine oil with a bit tabsco sauce please!_

"I guess I will reward you some," sighing, Leo felt the ache in his heart. He missed Calypso, her gentle smile and her cinnamon scent.

_Leo Valdez, help us and overthrew the gods. We can cooperate, it's never hard, _the similar voice echoed in Leo's head. It was Khoine, she was trying to get him on her side so his friends can be freeze to their death without Leo trying to help them. _Shut your mouth up, Icy Breath, _Leo said to Khoine in his head.

Then Khoine appeared, her black hair on her back.

"I will give you some time to think, you are always welcome to join us," her frozen smile almost made Leo sick, it looked so fake.

"Never!" Leo said madly, then she dissolve into the mist, like all the gods do.

"Festus, I am going to take a nap. You can handle it yourself, right? Wake me up if you find anything unusual," Leo said to Festus. He queak back, saying he is very cable to keep himself out of trouble for a while. Leo shut his eyes and went dreaming right away.

_He was standing next to or more accurately, across from his father, Hephaestus. That dude was really a mess, some fire on his beard, his clothes badly burned and covered with machine oil. He turned around and saw Leo in a suprise._

_"Wow, this fast? That machine was good," Hephaestus muttered to himself quietly. Leo shifted uncomfortably._

_"What are you telling me this time? Festus is going to get hit by Khoine? Nah, I'm cool," Leo demanded._

_"Calm down, as your father, it's right to give you some tips. Even though I'm not good with people, I'm sure Calypso still loves you, but in a different way other than Percy and Annabeth's love."_

_"As if she even likes me," Leo said, hurt by the words._

_"Well, at some point of the quest, you will have a choice. Either choice, the other one would understand. As Athena says, choose wisely, my son, either choice won't be perfect," Hephaestus said to him, his eyes fixed on an automaton of a dog._

_"CHOOSE WISELY? How am I think if I don't know what are the choices?" Leo was really mad, mad at his father, mad at the gods for giving him such bad fate._

_"Leo, enough is enough," as his father begun working again. Leo's vision turned blurrier and blurrier._

**Well, there will be a time when I would let people vote. But then, you guys really have to vote so I can decide which one. Anyways, have a nice week! I'm having my holidays next week, so I don't think I would be able to post new chapters but I would try. Smiles! :)**


End file.
